Power converters are typically used in alternative fuel vehicles to convert the battery or fuel cell energy to alternating current (AC) power that is used by AC motors to propel the vehicle. In pulse-width modulated (PWM) power converters, a controller generates PWM command signals that controls the timing and duty cycles of switches in the power converter to provide multi-phase (e.g., three-phase) power to the motors. However, due to the time period allocated or available for duty cycle calculations being a fraction of the total PWM period in multi-phase power converters, it is not possible to update duty cycle calculations without the risk of overwriting previously scheduled PWM transitions. Overwriting previously scheduled PWM transitions may cause power ripples that could damage or reduce the life of fuel cells.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a method for updating duty cycles in a multi-phase power converter without incurring the risk of overwriting previously scheduled PWM transitions. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.